Just a normal movie night
by GirlonFire07
Summary: My treat on the 'Everything but cliché' challenge from Grace-1997! I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) I do not own Shake it up! :) One Shot! :D Please read and review! :) 'Well I'm Tyler Blue, i'll just walk over there and kiss her, out of the Blue like my second name.'


**Hay guys here's my one shot for the 'Everything but cliché' challenge from Grace-1997! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews :) It's Cy :)**

**Summary: **

**It's a normal saturday and Cece and Ty have nothing to do since Shake it up has a break and Rocky is not there. They decide to watch a movie. Will it be left by only a movie? **

**Just a normal movie night**

**Cece's POV:**

I sat in my apartment on the couch in the living room really bored and that on a saturday! Rocky wasn't there and i have nothing to do. Since she's together with this new dancer Mark i didn't see her very often and this is kinda creeping me out. I mean she's my best friend, she should have time for me whenever i need her. I couldn't call Deuce since he's on a date with Dina. Tinka was back in the old country to visit Gunther. Even Flynn was out with Henry. I still can't believe he's friends with this guy since he was so rude to me but oh, well. It's Flynn.

Ty... Well , i would've probably called him if wouldn't have a crush on him. I can't be near by him without getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes... Yeah creepy, i know. I also have a huge urge meanwhile to kiss him everytime i see him. Even if i could never do that. I mean he's Rocky's big brother and Rocky would freak out if she knows that i kiss her brother. Well, she knows that I'm in love with him. She kinda read my diary. I really should find a better place to hide this thing but she wasn't really pleased about it and i told her it was just a tiny crush and i will get over him.

Well, that was four months ago and I'm still in love with him. I tried to get over him, really but it's kinda hard to get over the guy you see every day and who's so cool and hot and such a amazing dancer... Aaaand i'm dreaming again. I really should stop this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yay a visitor! I rushed to the door and infront of the door stood Ty. So much about not being alone with him. He smirked at me and greeted me: ,,Hey Cece. Rocky wrote me a SMS that you're as bored as i am. What about some company from me?''

I rolled my eyes but then replied: ,,Sure thing.'' and walked aside so he can come in. He flopped down on the couch. ,,So... How about a movie or something like that?'' , he asked me. ,,Sounds good. You know where the box with the movies is. Pick one out.'' Ty nodded and laied some comedy movie in to the DVD- player. Great. At least i had something to laugh and try to keep my mind off about the hot guy, sitting next to me. The movie was really hilarious and we laughed all the time.

As the movie was finished Ty and i were still laughing and i couldn't really breath within all the laughing. ,,I- that- was- hilarious- haha.'' I chocked out and Ty laughed even harder. Then we stopped laughing and he said : ,,Yeah. This movie is really good. '' I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he leaned in and me also but right before we kissed i said: ,,What about some ice-cream?'' and stood up quickly. I can't just kiss him that's stupid.

I went to the fridge and took out some ice- cream. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid. I shouldn't kiss him. I mentally facepalmed myself. I shouldn't be so imprudent and easy to get. I mean it's Tyler Blue, the heartthrober number one. I just wanted to walk back into the living-room with the ice-creams as Ty stood infront of me.

**Ty's POV:  
**

Cece and me just almost kissed. I don't know why. I mean it's not like i have a crush on her or something like that but i wanted to know how it is to kiss her. If Tyler Blue wants to know something or to get something then he will. As Cece rushed into the kitchen to took the ice- cream for us i thought about how i could kiss her. Well I'm Tyler Blue, i'll just walk over there and kiss her, out of the Blue like my second name.

I mean I'm an amazing kisser and i don't think the fiery ginger haired girl will have anything against a little bit making out. It's not like anyone has to know about this. So i walked into the kitchen up to her. She had the bowls with ice-cream in her hand and was kinda confused why i was here and not in the living- room. I smirked and took the bowls from her, putting them on the counter.

,,Ty, what the-'' But before she came any further i started kissing her. I gasped. That wasn't what i expected. As she kissed me i felt electricity rush through my body and i can't concentrate on anything but Cece. Do i maybe like her? Me, Tyler Blue? No way. Or yes way?

The simple kiss soon turned out into a make out session and somehow we came into her room and on to her bed, me on top of her. As the need for oxygen became to much we broke apart, breathing heavily. I looked at Cece, who looked at me confused. Maybe i should...? I rolled off her and tried to order my thoughts. That wasn't how my making out sessions normally worked.

Well i also normally didn't make out with my little sisters best friend. I realized now that i had feelings for her. I'm really stupid. Cece spoke up: ,,Ty are you going to say something? Why did you kiss me out of the Blue?'' ,,Feels like it.'' i tried to joke but Cece glared at me. I sighed. ,,Cece look. I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't really feel something for you...'' Cece looked down and i added quick: ,,Until the kiss. Now i'm totally dazed from the kiss and I'm pretty sure that's because i like you. I know that sounds weird... But do you want to be my girlfriend?''

Cece looked at me as if i made a bad joke and then said: ,,Wow... That was definately not the kind of 'declaration of love' that i wanted but i guess it works, too. Yes i want to be your girlfriend. ''


End file.
